His Lovable Fool
by FoxxyKat
Summary: My first Naruto fic. Hope you like! SasuNaru pairing
1. Chapter 1

_Mee fist Narootoe fissy! _Don't you hate when people type like that? Anyway, yep, my first Naruto fic. Hope you like it.

**Warning! I'm a fluff queen! And maybe OOCness.**

_**Disclaimer: The cute characters ain't mine.**_

---------------

**His Lovable Fool**

"Thanks for the nice tip, sir! Come again!" The teenage waitress waved happily to the dark-haired young man that was heading for the exit. He paused as he was about to open the door, noticing how it was raining cats and dogs outside. _When had it start raining?_

Sasuke scowled lightly at the nasty weather. He was a bit surprised that it had started to pour outside and he didn't even notice. This was all Naruto's fault! That crazy blond had been on his mind all day. He figured that if he had a nice long walk and preoccupied his mind with the daily nonsense he was used to, he could have _some_ piece of mind.

But who was he kidding? Sasuke came to terms with the fact that he was madly in love with his best friend for weeks now. He was just terrified to take a chance to try and move their relationship to another level, even if the dumb blond was interested. Which he wasn't…right?

The lovely Uchiha glanced at the coat rack next to the door and grabbed a random black umbrella that was hanging on it. He would just give it back tomorrow. No one would miss it.

He opened it up and took a look down the dark streets. Just as he thought, there weren't many people out at eleven at night. Well, except the drunk in the alley who was having a descriptive conversation with his pet rock. Sasuke hurried down the opposite street which was, thank goodness, the way he was supposed to be going.

His thoughts went back to his obnoxious teammate. He was already fearful of telling Naruto how he felt and the party Kiba threw two months ago didn't help things. Well, maybe a little. He'd never admit it, but he had enjoyed himself greatly at the little get-together.

---------------

It was just him and a small group of close friends, so he didn't think twice when Kiba shoved a glass of clear liquid in his hand and demanded the moody man to 'take the stick out of his ass', he believed that's how the dog-boy so beautifully put it. Now, Sasuke was no fool. He knew he had just been offered some alcohol, which he never drinks, but figured why not loosen up for once.

He could relax a bit since there was no Kakashi-sensei or Naruto to blackmail him with anything he did at the party. The older man probably had better things to do, plus it was just the younger folks and his loud friend said he wasn't going since he was too tired from his last mission and wanted undisturbed sleep.

Those facts made the Uchiha wonder why _he_ was there then. Oh, yeah, he was lonely…and bored. Why not waste some time with some drunken ninjas? He gave the drink one last stare and gulped it down quickly, causing him to have a coughing fit at the burning sensation running down his throat.

"Hey, take it easy, man. There's no need to guzzle." The brown-haired young man said, patting Sasuke on the back.

"Shut up and keep 'em coming." Kiba scoffed.

"You're probably one of those mean drunks. Here." He handed the black-eyed man a half-full bottle of something. "Knock yourself out."

Which Sasuke gladly did and regretted a couple hours later as he wobbled his way upstairs to one of the many rooms in the dog owners' house. Flipping the light on, he stumbled over to the bed and sat against the headboard, nearly half asleep as soon as his eyes closed. He felt sleep about to overcome him, when voices could be heard on the other side of the door. The doorknob jiggled for a minute or two until someone finally opened it and shoved a tipsy loser in the room.

Sasuke was suddenly a lot more sober than he was a minute ago and lifted his head off the headboard. He didn't know who pushed the inebriated fool in the room, but he could have sworn he saw pink hair…

Naruto grinned widely at him and plopped down close to him. Very close. So close that the blond, after finishing his own drink, leaned his head on the older man's shoulder. Sasuke was taken aback for a bit until he heard a mumble.

"What?" He asked, blond hair tickling his face. His friend scooted to sit behind him, but still close, and propped his chin on the black-eyed boy's shoulder.

"I said 'Why are you in here'?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I thought you were tired?" The paler male pushed golden locks out of Naruto's face.

"Couldn't sleep. Looks like I was missing one hell of a party." He mumbled, referring to the booming music downstairs, unconsciously wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist. The older male leaned into the touch.

"I just wanted to be alone. Too many drunks together are annoying." Naruto chuckled, making Sasuke shiver pleasantly at the sound.

"Yeah, and we know how much you hate crowds." The older man nodded and sighed contently as the blond slowly started to massage his lower back.

"W-what are you doing?" The dark-haired boy asked as Naruto began lightly kissing his neck to add to his caressing.

"I'm just making sure you enjoy yourself." He answered in-between kisses. He gently turned the pale boy's face to his and wasted no time to deeply kiss him. Sasuke moaned slightly and eagerly kissed him back.

_No! This is wrong. We're drunk! He doesn't really want me. It's just the alcohol! _Sasuke shouted in his mind, but his body just wanted Naruto out of his pants as soon as possible. Both guys' shirts were discarded and the blonde's pants were undone when someone walked in on them. They looked like a couple of deer caught in headlights.

"Oh! Wow! I'm sorry." The person fumbled then quickly left. Sasuke rolled onto his back next to the tanned male, both panting hard at their activities. _How could I be so stupid!_ Sasuke scolded himself and sat up, grabbing the closest shirt to him and quickly put it on.

Naruto's eyes caught his movement and he sat up, too.

"Where are y—,"

"I'm sorry, Naruto. This was a mistake." He could barely look at his friend as he bolted for the door and left. He missed the hurt look on his friend's face. Naruto sighed sadly and ran a hand through his yellow locks, then picked up the shirt off the floor. He scowled at it.

"That was my shirt, you stupid bastard!"

---------------

Sasuke laughed quietly to himself at the memory of his friend's outburst as he continued to trudge down the dark street.

He remembered being angry at himself for losing control like that. That was one of the main reasons he didn't drink. It could turn perfectly fine, able persons into blubbering idiots. And even though he was not blubbering, he had still slipped up and almost screwed his friend that night, which would have ruined their relationship, even if he wasn't the one who initiated it.

He hadn't realized it at the time, but the goofy blond _had_ been the one that started the whole smooch-fest. It was brought to Sasuke's attention when, after nearly a week of avoiding eye-contact, Naruto had apologized about what happened at the party. He was obviously tired of the uncomfortable silences and awkward moments and thought something should be done.

It suddenly hit the black-eyed young man that Naruto had kissed him first in that room…so maybe there was hope after all. He'd like to wish there was anyway. Sasuke wasn't going to get his hopes up. He never was the most optimistic of the bunch.

His nice black shoes splashed in a puddle as he continued in the pouring rain, lost in thought.

When his shock faded after the loser's apology, he asked for forgiveness, too, and, of course, Naruto forgave him quickly and they were back to normal. It seemed as though their relationship had gotten better, actually.

The loser and the prodigy were always seen together. Training, hanging out, getting in to trouble, whatever the situation, you could almost guarantee one was with the other. Unfortunately, today was one of those rare days where, because of different schedules or other complicated circumstances, the attractive Uchiha was alone. It made him realize just how much time he had been spending with his other teammate, since it actually felt strange walking home alone…and lonely.

Sasuke sighed almost sadly at his depressing thoughts. _Damn it! Get it together, fool! _He frowned unconsciously at the ground as it continued to pour. After a couple of more minutes of staring at the wet ground, he turned down a familiar street.

He looked a little shocked when he looked up at the small house he was walking toward. He had apparently walked toward Naruto's house without even realizing it. He blinked blankly at it. _I should probably hurry up and get away from here._ _If Naruto saw me standing in the rain outside his home, he would think I was stalking him._ Naruto would probably tease him forever and he'd never live it down.

He sped up his pace a bit but slowed back down once he was in a safe distance from the loudmouth's house. Sasuke was in no hurry to get back home. _It's just cold, dark, and lonely there._ He then growled to himself and shook his head. _Stop moping, you punk!_

But it was. That house was just a huge empty space; at least it was when it was just him there. With Naruto, or on rare occasions, Sakura, and/or Kakashi-sensei, it seemed less isolated and cold and a lot more welcoming. Sasuke'd never told any of them, but he cherished those moments when they visited.

He really needed something else to think about. These thoughts were making him consider turning back around and knocking on the young blonde's door, even if it was nearly midnight.

Sasuke could see that park that he and Naruto would hang at some days. They would sit on one of the wooden benches and watch the sun set in comfortable silence. Now that he thought about it, those had seemed almost like dates. He bit his bottom lip in embarrassment at the allusion of that thought.

As he neared the park, he could see a figure sitting on a bench. Looks like a person, anyway. It could be someone's coat or something, though. When he was a bit closer he noticed spiky, blond hair. He froze. _Naruto? Why is he out here in the rain?_

Sasuke approached him very quietly and saw that it was indeed Naruto sitting on the bench; arms stretched out over the back of the seat, his head back, and face to the dark sky. He wondered if the younger man was alright, but nothing looked off. The tanned man even looked to be smiling as the rain showered his face. Sasuke stood back and savored how the blond looked so at piece laying there and wearing dark clothes. Sasuke noted that he looked rather nice in dark blue or was that black? He couldn't tell in the dim light.

After a couple more minutes of admiring, Sasuke walked very close to the other man, until he was right in front of him. There was still no sign from Naruto that he knew his friend was there, so Sasuke reached out to pluck him on the nose when a hand shot out to stop him. Naruto frowned at him as he smirked.

"First you stand there and gawk at me for ten minutes," Sasuke's smirk fell. He did _not_ stare at him for ten minutes...did he? "Then you try to attack me! Didn't I tell you that that crap hurt?" He pushed the other man's hand away from him, referring to the little pluck on the nose the paler guy would give him nearly every time he saw him.

Sasuke ignored his rant. "It's nice to see you, too, loser. What are you doing out here in the rain?" The rain had slacked up some, but there was still a steady drizzle going and the blond looked to be only in a thin t-shirt and pants.

"I felt like it. Why are you stalking me?" He ran a hand through his damp locks, sending more raindrops everywhere.

"Why the hell would I stalk you? And I was just taking a walk." He smiled at the pout on the blonde's face when he shook his 'borrowed' umbrella, causing more raindrops to fall in Naruto's hair.

"You felt like taking a walk in the pouring rain at midnight on my street?" The blond asked incredulously. Sasuke simply shrugged. Why was he insisting on making him seem like a stalker?

"I felt like it." Naruto scratched absentmindly at the whisker-like marks on his cheek.

"Whatever, man. You're obviously not gonna tell me why you're really out here, so where are you headed now?"

"Home. You should, too. You don't want to get sick in those wet clothes." That wasn't the whole reason he wanted the moron to go home and change. Of course, there was no doubt that Sasuke didn't want his friend sick. It's just that the shirt sticking to Naruto's toned body like a second skin was making him a bit nervous, but the fool seemed clueless, as usual, as he stretched his arms above his head.

"I think a transformer got knocked out in the storm and my lights were killed. Kinda the reason I'm out here. Life sucks when you don't have cable."

"Well, come on to my house."

"Aw, I don't know if I feel like walking that far. Your place is way over there." Naruto whined as he pointed in some random direction, which Sasuke was sure wasn't where his house was at.

"Are you getting lazy? And whining?" He raised a neat eyebrow.

"Well, I might go if you carry me." Sasuke scoffed at that.

"See ya." He turned to leave.

"Alright, alright. I'll go, but let's make this fun." Naruto looked toward the sky, face blank. Which the Uchiha knew that it meant he was thinking.

"Aha! Let's race!" He held a finger in the air as he grinned.

"Race? Please." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Is the 'Almighty Sasuke Uchiha' scared of a little race?" Naruto's deep blue eyes danced as he teased.

"No way. I can beat your ass any day of the week." He smirked haughtily.

"I'd like to see you try, Uchiha." Naruto challenged, his smirk in place as well, but his was a little off. To the dark-haired boy it almost seemed a bit… flirtatious. He swallowed as they continued to stare at each other. It was ruined when Naruto suddenly stood up and tripped over his own feet, or the curb, or a piece of grass, or whatever it was and Sasuke gracefully caught him before he hit the pavement, umbrella still secure in one hand.

"Oops." The blond scratched his head embarrassed. _Twenty years old and still a clumsy loser. _Sasuke mused. _A clumsy, adorable loser. _He couldn't help it as a bubble of laughter escaped his mouth.

Naruto pouted cutely at him, which made him laugh harder. He stared at his best friend as Sasuke continued to chuckle at his dorkiness, but he didn't seem to mind. The blond actually thought that Sasuke looked rather cute, laughing at his misfortune like that. Sasuke finally got his case of giggles under control and looked at the nice bundle in his arms.

"What are _you_ gawking at?" It was now Naruto's turn to get busted, he couldn't have cared less, though.

"You're really cute when you laugh." He beamed a smile at the taller man.

"Wha?" Sasuke was dumbfounded as Naruto slowly, almost teasingly, slid out of his arms and snatched the umbrella from his weak grip.

"Loser buys dinner for the winner for a whole month!" He shouted over the drizzle at the stunned Uchiha.

"Hey!" He mentally slapped himself for getting caught up like that and chased after the laughing blond.

---------------

I'm only stopping here b/c I didn't want it to be a super long one-shot. So off to the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

---------------

"Looks like you owe me, Sasuke!" The goofball pointed and grinned happily at the smirking man in front of the huge mansion.

"I owe you nothing, loser. You cheated anyway." He pulled out his keys to the front door.

"It's not my fault that you want my body." Sasuke faltered, almost dropping the keys. Naruto grinned, put his hands together and did a couple of hand signs.

"You can ravish me all you want, Mister Sasuke, once we get inside." Sasuke felt his eye twitch at the high-pitched, girly voice coming out of the busty, naked blonde female standing next to him.

"Don't even think that you're coming in my house in that ridiculous form." He said through clenched teeth. There was a poof of smoke then a laughing blond male was in her place.

"Heh heh! You know, I could teach you that if you want." He offered cheekily and the other male just rolled his eyes.

He barely got the door opened when Naruto rushed pass him and ran straight to his room. Sasuke hurried and shut the front door to race after the moron. He just knew he was up to no good. So he wasn't in the least surprised to find the Naruto splayed out on his bed…in soaking wet clothes, wetting his bed up. If he didn't love this idiot, Sasuke swore that he would have choked him by now.

"Mmm, cozy!" The fox holder snuggled into his warm, _dry_ pillows. There was that twitch again. Sasuke removed his shoes and wet coat quickly, and then grabbed a towel out of his large closet. He then yanked the blond by his collar off of his bed.

"Ow, ow, ow, bastard." Naruto muttered, glaring at his friend. Sasuke said nothing as he pulled the wet shirt off his friend, then bent over to take off his shoes.

"Hey, I can take off my own clothes, jerk!" He yelled, hopping on one foot and leaning one hand on the older boy's shoulder as he removed his shoes. He then boldly moved to undo Naruto's pants, too angry at the loser for wetting his bed to realize what he was doing.

The silly one gasped. "Hey! You don't need to strip me, pervert!" Sasuke ignored him as he quickly peeled off the wet pants and started to dry off his friend's legs. Naruto couldn't help feeling humiliated and embarrassed as pale hands rubbed the back of his thighs then move higher. Sasuke skipped up to his back and dried it thoroughly and next moved to the blonde's stomach.

He heard Naruto gasp when he ran the towel over his nice abdomen and the sensitive parts on his chest. Sasuke stood at his full height and couldn't help noticing the fool's red face.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I had to stop you from wetting up my whole room, loser. Here." He put the towel around Naruto's neck. "You can dry your own hair." Then walked off to get a towel for himself.

_He dried off my entire body, but suddenly gets scared to touch my hair? Damn moody bastard. _Naruto thought dryly as he toweled his gold tresses.

Sasuke rummaged around in his large closet for some dry clothes when he felt a presence behind him, causing him to look up from his crouching position at his friend. Naruto stood a couple feet in front of him, arms folded, and a grin on his face. The other male swallowed, which seemed to make Naruto's grin widen. His small fangs making him look a bit intimidating to the Uchiha. He almost looked like he wanted to bite him. _Which wouldn't be completely bad. _Sasuke mentally punched himself then glared at the other occupant in the closet.

"What?" He spoke as if irritated, which he really wasn't at the moment. For some strange reason, this caused the blond to move closer.

"I need some pants…unless you like staring at me in my underwear." He said mischievously. Sasuke deserved an academy award for how well he hid his embarrassment. He swore his friend was purposely trying to humiliate him, even though there was no one else around.

He pulled out some dark-colored pants and threw them on Naruto's head, not bothering to hide the fact that he was staring as the blond slipped them on. After enjoying the show, he pulled off his own wet clothes and changed. He didn't care that the fool was watching _him_ now since they had seen each other half naked many times before and he had no reason to be ashamed of his body.

"Hey, um, Sasuke?" The pale one turned to face his friend, confusion on his nice face at Naruto's soft voice.

"Yes?" He walked to stand very close in front of the blond.

Naruto opened and closed his mouth nervously, his eyes falling on the other man's then quickly to his lips then back to his dark orbs. Sasuke caught that tiny slip and felt his mouth go dry.

"I…," Sasuke's own eyes, which had found Naruto's lips rather interesting to look at, shot back up to bright blue as his friend continued.

"I'm hungry." He said lamely, a small frown on the loser's face as though even he thought the statement was dumb. Sasuke blinked blankly and didn't bother to hide the frown that marred his face.

------------

After watching Naruto consume half the food in his fridge and a movie, which the fool rowdily talked all the way through, Sasuke figured it was time to hit the sack.

"Good night, loser. And don't raid my fridge again!" He said as he dragged his feet toward the hall that led to his room. Naruto heard him mumble something that sounded like _'So damn greedy',_ but he wasn't sure.

"Night!"

After two hours of tossing and turning, the raven haired young man found that counting Narutos didn't help insomnia at all. He flung his sheets off him irritated and annoyed at his lack of sleep, especially since he was tired, and walked over to his window to sit on the sill. He sighed as his thoughts immediately went to the other occupant of his house and the love of his life.

"Oh, man. That sounds so sappy." He spoke dejectedly through the hand that covered his face.

_I really need to tell him how I feel. Otherwise, I'll become a walking zombie from the lack of sleep over this_. He stood up after a while and stretched out his arms above his head then gazed back out of the window. He then heard his door slide open and turned to his loud friend.

"What are you doing still up?" Naruto asked his voice unusually loud in the quiet night. Sasuke gave him a questioning look.

"What are you doing coming in my room, moron? What if I _was_ asleep? You would've woken me up." Naruto walked over and stood in front of him, Sasuke noted that the loose pants he lent him and the moonlight definitely did him justice. All of a sudden, he found a finger pointed in his face.

"You stupid bastard! I was just checking to see if you were alright." He turned and crossed his arms. "Besides, you never had a problem with me sleeping with you before." He mumbled the last part, but Sasuke caught it. It was true that the fool usually slept near him when he came over. Either by falling asleep on him on the couch or wrapping himself around Sasuke in his bed. They were pretty used to it by now, but the dark-haired one couldn't help the tingling sensation that shot through his body at the loser's words.

"Thanks, but, as you can see, I'm alright. So beat it." He took the blonde by the shoulders and guided him towards the door.

"No!" Naruto whined and the other male hung his head in aggravation. "It's cold in the other rooms. I want to sleep with you." His eyes shiny and pleading. "If you love me then you'll let me stay here."

Sasuke raised his head and locked eyes with a naked blonde girl with a finger shyly placed on her lips, cheeks rosy. Sasuke swore his eye was vibrating from how much it was twitching.

"Pretty please, Sasuke-Sweety." He felt his grip tighten on the blond. "I'll do whatever you want."

"If you stop with the stupid tricks, I'll let you stay in here." He gritted out.

"I thought you liked me like this." The surprisingly girlish voice asked. Sasuke plucked Naru_k_o's nose and a distinctive puff was heard. When the smoke cleared, Sasuke was looking at a sheepish Naruto. He scratched the back of his head, laughing slightly.

"You know I like to mess with you." Sasuke frowned at him.

"You're such an idiot. You don't need to be in that form for me to like you." Naruto looked at him.

"Oh, that's right. The only form you love is…" Naruto transformed in front of him again and he then found himself looking at…himself, except grinning widely, which freaked him out a bit but he didn't let the blond go.

"I am an avenger and I love only Sasuke." Naruto spoke in a perfect imitation of his voice. Sasuke found it weird yet interesting as he looked at himself talking about loving, well, himself.

"You don't have to look so shocked." Naruto giggled, making the fake giggle with him. It was too weird.

"You really think I'm that conceited?" He asked with slight hurt in his voice. Naruto puffed back into himself.

"Well, no. I think I know another form that you might love."

"Yeah, right. I thought you knew me after all these years, Naruto."

"I know that you like kittens!" The fool shouted happily. "You also have a hidden love for ice cream!"

"No! Not food or animals. People!" His voice quieted vastly. "There's someone that I love also…and it's not myself, moron!" He added the last part when Naruto opened his mouth to speak. _Might as well take the chance and tell him how I feel now. _Sasuke thought nervously.

"Really?" Naruto looked lost in thought. "Do you spend a lot of time with this person?" Sasuke nodded warily, his hold still on the blond.

"Hmm," _Spends a lot of time with them? _Naruto thought_. People would joke around calling us a couple because we're always together. I've also caught him staring at me countless times. I wonder…_

A sudden suspicious smile spread across his face as he formed some hand signs. Sasuke looked uninterested in what he was doing.

"Is this form more fitting for you?" Naruto asked sweetly, now completely naked with a cloud covering his important parts, but overall looked the same. Sasuke felt faint.

"Wha?" Only this idiot could render him speechless like this. The blond moved his arms around the taller ones neck.

"You should've said something earlier." He purred and pulled Sasuke flush to him.

"You are such a pervert." Sasuke said in disbelief as the blond spun a lock of his dark hair around his finger. Naruto laughed.

"I don't see you stopping me." The paler man was dazed as looked into the other's pretty blue eyes. His boldness was unbelievable. The cloud around the blonde's waist was suddenly interesting as Sasuke's dark eyes landed on it then he squeezed them shut. _Nope!_ That didn't help a damn thing with his naughty thoughts. And he calls Naruto the pervert.

"You don't have to be ashamed, you know. I…kinda feel the same." His smile charming as he leaned in and kissed Sasuke's cheek, his pants puffing back on (since it was the only thing missing in his transformation). The darker haired one eyes met his, shock on his face.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't realize it until recently that daydreaming all day about cuddling with your best friend wasn't something everyone did." Naruto confessed causing Sasuke to look away in embarrassment.

"I was scared that you didn't feel the same so I tried to push the feelings deep inside and hide them. Too scared of rejection, I guess." Naruto laughed sadly. "What would someone so beautiful and smart want with someone like me? I figured I could only have you in my dreams." Sasuke looked shocked at his silly but sweet friend and hugged him tightly.

"You're such a fool, Naruto." He mumbled in his hair, and then placed a soft kiss on his forehead as he rubbed circles on the flaxen one's bare back tenderly.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Sasuke heard him sniff.

"My fool, though. My silly, thickheaded, lovable, kindhearted fool." Sasuke spoke softly in his ear. He felt Naruto laugh.

"And you're my cheesy, moody, beautiful, sweet-when-wants-to-be jerk." They both laughed and held each other under the moonlight for the rest of the night.

---------------

There you go. Cheesy fluff, my specialty. Review please and tell me what you think. Bye!


End file.
